


Physiotherapy

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Felicidades [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing your lover is more difficult than Feli expected, but recovery is always possible if you have the right treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physiotherapy

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by Feli and Nando's crazy match at the Miami 2009 Masters 1000 tourney. This one covers the repercussions of the match.

When Fernando approached Feliciano in the locker room after their match he wasn’t completely surprised that Feli wouldn’t meet his eyes.    
  
“Felicidades, Nando.” He whispered, tugging at the laces on his shoes, hair shadowing his face.  
  
Nando laid his hand on Feli’s shoulder.  “To you too, Feli.”  He let hand slide from Feli’s shoulder down his back.  “Jesus you played well out there.”  
  
A muffled “Mm” was all Nando got in response as Feli put his shoes and socks to the side.  He was still bent over and didn’t look up.  
  
“Feli, please… don’t let this ruin…” He was pleading, but didn’t really feel any shame about it.  They had never done this before, being lovers and competitors – Nando had no idea how this worked.  
  
“Nando, just…” He put his hand on Nando’s wrist.  “… give me a bit?”  
  
Nando’s shoulders slumped, but he understood.  “Okay… okay…” His voice was barely above a whisper as he ran his fingers through Feli’s hair.  He scratched softly behind Feli’s ear.  “I’ll be here whenever you are ready.”  He paused, squeezing Feli’s shoulder.  “Always here.”  
  
And with that Nando headed over to his locker, to the showers, and to the presser.  
  
~**~  
    
The last thing Roger Federer expected to happen when he noticed Feliciano Lopez walk into the players’ lounge that morning was for the Spaniard to head straight over to him.  He had talked to him a bit before, sort of a requirement to bedding Rafa, but they had never spoken without the younger Spaniard around.    
  
Feli was so relieved that Roger was alone he almost hugged him.  As it was, he kept his face as neutral as possible as he took the seat next to the Swiss at the small table where he was reading a local paper.  It was after he sat that Feli realized his error.  “Lo siento.  Is it okay if I…?” he motioned to where he was sitting and the area between them.  
  
“Of course, of course.” Roger folded his paper.  “How are you?  Good match last night.”  
  
Feli actually grimaced at that.  “Is why I here, actually.” He went through his English slowly, but Roger smiled patiently.  “How…. How do you…?”   
  
Roger chuckled.  “How do I play him and lose horribly every time and still look at him in the morning?  Look at myself?”  He took Feli’s wide-eyed stare to mean he had hit the nail on the head.  Roger leaned forward, lowering his voice.  “I grit my teeth and bare it.  It hurts.  Really bad sometimes.” Roger’s face looked sad for a moment.  “But I love him, so I will always go back.”  He shrugged, putting a hand on Feli’s forearm.  “It gets better, eventually.  And you can’t let this get to you.  If you two are strong, you should be stronger than the tennis.”  
  
Feli thought long and hard for a moment, staring off into the distance, over Roger’s shoulder, the Swiss’s hand still on his arm.  “Are you and Rafa… more strong than tennis?”  His eyes slid back to Roger’s even if his head stayed turned to the side.  
  
Roger smiled, almost sad again, as he sat back, removing his hand.  “I’d like to think so.”  
  
Feli smiled a small smile as he stood, head nodding almost imperceptibly.  “Gracias, Roger.  Is… more tough than thought, no?”  
  
Roger smiled genuinely now, wide and open and honest.  “It always is.”  
  
~**~  
  
Nando had not heard a word from Feli when he walked out on court against Andy Murray.  Between that and his flaring injury Nando just couldn’t get his game together; his mind was going a hundred different ways at once, and none of them were anywhere near the tennis court in front of him.  
  
Back in the locker room after the match he checked his phone.  Still no word from Feli.  Nando sighed hard, fingers clenching into fists, gritting his teeth as tears threatened.  Had he really lost something so good over a stupid tennis match?  He would have gladly buried half of his shots into the net if he knew this was the consequence of winning.  
  
But when Nando got back to his hotel room he could see light streaming from under the door and he almost fell backwards in relief; Feli had the other key to his room.  
  
The older Spaniard was sitting on the end of his bed, elbows on his knees, studying his hands, when Nando opened the door.  He looked up, expression almost surprised for a moment before he let a small smile curl his lips.  
  
Again Nando felt a huge wave of relief wash over him, knocking him back on his heels.  He returned Feli’s smile, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.  “Feli.”  It was more of a sigh than a word.  
  
Feliciano stood, sliding the strap of the bag from Nando’s shoulder and replacing it with his hand.  They looked into one another’s eyes for a moment before Feli leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Nando’s lips.  “Lo siento, Nando, lo siento.”  
  
He kissed Feli’s cheek and embraced him.  “No, no.  Don’t be.  It’s okay.  It’s fine.”  
  
Feli sighed his own relief into Nando’s neck.  “Gracias.”  
  
They were on the bed before Nando really knew what happened, bodies sliding easily against one another even with the barrier of clothing.  
  
Feli stared rubbing his hands against Nando’s leg, familiar with the same injury that had been bothering his lover in the past months.  Nando sank, all liquid, onto the bed, as Feli massaged the offending muscles.    
  
“You think they would let you come out on court and do this during a match for me?”  Nando’s eyes were closed but his lips curled in a smile.    
  
Feli chuckled, breath ghosting over thigh as his lips followed where his hands had just been. “I don’t think they would approve of this on court.”  He let his lips linger to accent his point.  
  
Nando let out a snort of amusement.  “But it would make me play so much better.”  
  
The muscles were finally starting to really loosen up under Feli’s hands and lips.  “I think it would distract you more than anything.”  One hand slid upward under the fabric of Nando’s shorts, higher and higher, over pale thigh, over his underwear, to lightly graze the bulge forming there.  “See, you are already distracted.  That’s no good for your tennis.”  
  
Arm slung over his face to hide his eyes in the crook of his elbow, Nando let out a shuddering breath.  “Maybe I would be motivated to win the match faster so I could get done and fuck you into a locker.  That sounds good for my tennis _and_ good for the rest of me.”  His free hand unclenched from the comforter and found its way into Feli’s hair.  “And good for you.”  
  
Feli hummed appreciatively as his scalp was softly massaged under Nando’s fingers.  He moved both his hands back to the knee in question and continued his own massage.  “Tennis is more important.”  
  
“Sometimes I beg to differ.”  Nando spread his legs, bending his knees slightly, forcing Feli’s hands to slide to the inside of his thigh.    
  
“This coming from the number nine in the world?”  Feli did not argue about the new path of his hands and he continued to massage, slowly moving upwards, hiking the hem of Nando’s shorts up with his moving fingers.  
  
“What did Rafa say in that presser… with the cookies?  Mental health is as important as physical health?”  Nando was watching Feli now, head cocked to the side and propped up slightly on one elbow.  
  
Feli rolled his eyes.  “I can’t believe that you are thinking of Rafa right now.”  
  
“I’m not thinking of Rafa.”  Nando almost pouted.  “I’m thinking that sometimes good advice mistakenly tumbles out of that mouth of his.”  
  
“So you were thinking of his mouth.”  Feli teased, smirking up at Nando.  
  
It was Nando’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Sometimes, just sometimes, Feli, I wonder why I put up with you.”  
  
“Tch.”  The older Spaniard smiled, resting his cheek on the inside of his lover’s thigh.  “That’s easy… because it doesn’t get any better than this.”  Feli shook off the hand in his hair to slide upwards and nuzzle at Nando’s crotch, purposefully breathing heavy on the arousal hidden under the layers of fabric.    
  
Nando’s head fell back with a groan, free hand moving back down to clutch at the blankets beneath them.  “ _Dios mio_ , Feli, please.”  His voice was low and breathless, a whisper whose vibrations Feli could feel almost as well as he could hear them.  Nando spread his legs even wider, a silent, wanton invitation that almost had Feli moaning himself.    
  
He clawed at Nando’s zipper, hurriedly pulling the shorts and underwear down, actually growling when he reached the sneakers and socks that had not yet been removed.  He pulled them off roughly, discarding the clothing just as quickly, before crawling back up the bed and immediately leaning down to lick at the erect cock jutting upwards.  
  
Nando collapsed back onto the bed at the sensation, elbows giving way, hands reflexively finding Feli’s hair, fisting as he felt wet heat swallow him down.  “Feliiiii…” He keened, hips arching upwards, only to be pushed down by the strong hands.  
  
Had Feli’s mouth not been otherwise occupied, he would have made some smartass comment about Nando being overly eager.  As it was, he hummed softly, holding Nando’s hips steady, as the younger Spaniard continued that keening moan above him.  
  
Feli could feel his arousal straining against his jeans and pressed his hips into the side of the bed, causing him to moan around Nando’s cock.  Nando let out a string of curses and tugged on Feli’s hair hard, hard enough to actually pull the other man’s mouth off of his erection with a soft pop.  
  
“Feli!” Nando was breathless.  “Too much!”    
  
Feli chuckled.  “I thought it wasn’t enough.”  He backed off the end of the bed and quickly shucked off his clothes; Nando watched him with lust-glazed eyes.  Feli then slid back up the bed and grabbed the hem of Nando’s shirt on the way up, tugging it up over his lover’s head.  Their bodies slid smooth against one another, skin on skin this time, both groaning.    
  
Mouths that were already open met in a sloppy wet kiss as Feli pulled Nando’s legs around his hips.  “Nando, under your pillow…” Feli gasped between kisses.  
  
Brow furrowed slightly, Nando reached under the pillow behind his head and found a cool plastic bottle.  He pulled it out and handed it to Feli with a smile.  “You totally planned that.”    
  
Feli smirked as his free hand ran up Nando’s thigh and he nipped at the tan neck below him.  “Absolutely.”  
    
Nando chuckled.  “Good th… thing.”  His voice was breathy as he arched upward to press his erection into Feli’s toned stomach.  His mouth fell open and Feli took the opportunity to kiss him again, tongue darting out fast to plunder the mouth beneath him.  
  
Two slick fingers found their way under Nando and pressed forward, causing his back to arch further, chests sliding together, muscles taught like a newly-strung bow.  Feli uttered soothing nonsense words into Nando’s mouth in between kisses, urging his lover to relax and enjoy the pressure.  He swallowed Nando’s whimper as his fingers were finally in all the way to the last knuckle.    
  
“Please.  Please.”  Nando was keening again, trying to rock his hips but unable to get the range of movement he wanted because of how Feli had him pressed down into the mattress.  Feli was watching his lover’s face intently as he moved and twisted his fingers, alternating between slow and fast strokes, sometimes teasing by missing the mark just ever so slightly, making Nando growl in frustration in between his whimpers.  
  
It was only after Nando had lost all capacity for coherent speech that Feli spread the lubricant on his own erection, sliding into his lover effortlessly in one smooth stroke.  He could have sworn he heard a “finally” in among Nando’s nonsense syllables.  
  
Muscular legs locked tight around Feli’s hips and pulled him in even closer as Nando shifted the angle of his hips just to make sure that he couldn’t be impaled any deeper.  Feli groaned and let his head fall forward onto a tan shoulder.  They were both breathing hard, panting as if the exertion were already over instead of just begun.    
  
“Move, damn you.”  Nando’s voice was high-pitched and reedy in Feli’s ear.    
  
“Impatient brat.” Feli chided, nipping at Nando’s earlobe and getting a whimper in reply.  But he complied, sliding out slow, thrusting back in fast, a quick snap of his hips.    
  
Feli actually tried to draw it out, tried to make it last, but in the end he gave into the sweet fire and just rode his lover hard, one hand pulling swiftly at the erection pressing into his stomach.  Nando certainly didn’t seem to be complaining any.    
  
The sex was bordering on violent, headboard actually leaving dents in the plaster, when Nando came with a shout, clamping down on Feli hard, mostly on purpose.  Feli’s nails scratched red lines down Nando’s back and sides.  Four more thrusts and the older Spaniard actually screamed out his orgasm, startling Nando even in his post-orgasmic haze.    
  
“Oh god, Nando.  Nando… Nando…” Feli kept repeating as he came down, petting the black hair near face with shaky strokes.  He breathed in the scent of his lover, nose at the crook of his neck.  “Nando… Nando…”  
  
“Feli… shh…” Nando reached up and pulled Feli’s hand to the side of his face.    
  
“Lo siento, Nando, lo siento…” Feli’s fingers twitched against Nando’s cheekbone.  “I didn’t mean to just… disappear… that match was… so hard.”  His voice was so breathless it tugged at Nando’s heart.  
  
“Shh… shhh…”  Nando comforted as best he could from his place pinned under Feli: he pulled his lover’s hand and kissed his palm, fingers, the inside of his wrist.  “I am just glad you came back.  If you had left…” He left the sentence hanging.  
  
Feli’s index finger traced Nando’s upper lip.  “Never.  Not now.  Not after all this.  I just… it wasn’t as easy as I thought, to play you… I needed time.”   
  
“You scared me.” Nando’s voice was so soft Feli almost didn’t hear.  He sighed and then turned his head, trying to catch Feliciano’s eye.  “I don’t want to lose you over tennis.  You’re better than tennis.  We’re better than tennis.”  
  
Feli let out a huff of a chuckle.  “Stronger than tennis.” He whispered. 


End file.
